User talk:SpaceZinnia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ひとりぼっちのユーエフオー (Hitori-bocchi no UFO) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 22:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Shinitagari Thanks for fixing my edit on Shinitagari. I thought it was a good translation. I'm sorry! Can I just ask how you found that it was by Kisekui? I took the lyrics from a subbed video on YouTube. I've been searching and I can't find that they're by Kisekui. After finding out that in fact, the lyrics that I posted are not from Kisekui, I would like to put them back. The person they're from is not on any translator list and the lyrics themselves just ''feel ''right. Thank you so much for replying! I will edit the article to credit the translator, and I'll send a message to Damesukekun as well. I'm sorry about all the trouble, I'm a little new to the processes and such here. Thanks again for your help! NayruBlue (talk) 22:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: name change and merging a category Hello, Next to the edit button is a arrow that points downwards. If you hover over it a drop-down menu appears. This menu contains the option "rename". This is how you rename a page. I've already renamed the page, but I hope this explanation helps in the future. There is unfortunately no automatic way to merge categories, but they can be merged manually. I'll do that in a few minutes. I hope this answers your questions. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:29, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: lyrics table for Japanese + nonsensical lyrics Hello, I thought about it for a bit, and I can't really think of any other way to display the lyrics correctly. So I'd say go ahead. By the way, this is unrelated and I'm not sure if you've already found it, but Nefere made a lyrics merger some time ago which is really handy for making lyrics tables. Just thought I'd tell you about it since it saves a lot of time. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 20:52, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: conlang lyrics with only an official translation If you handle it like PuppyCat's Fairy Tale it should be fine. Have a nice day! Amandelen (talk) 19:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: reporting vandalism Hello, Thank you for telling me and undoing their edits. I've blocked them. Amandelen (talk) 18:00, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Adding a spin-off + concerns about harassment? Hello, As long as the spin-off is of a VOCALOID song, it's fine to add it (so in this case it's ok). Just in case you didn't know (although you probably do), categorization for spin-off pages is kind of weird, so it's probably best to follow this page's layout. I'm pretty sure that it isn't allowed to swear in that way on wikis (just like it isn't allowed to use sexist or racist insults), so I've removed the comment. Thank you for pointing it out. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:41, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: My Room Disco Night + unrelated harassment concerns Hello, I feel like I'm not the person to judge if a translation is a good translation, so I can't really comment on if it's a good idea to add it as a translation. It's probably better to confirm the accuracy with ElectricRaichu or Damesukekun before adding it as a translation. It's fine to add the lyrics in a separate tabber like on this page, though. I've also removed the comment. Thank you for pointing it out. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:21, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: glitch on Dancer in the Dark? Hey, It seems to have been a glitch. I'm not really sure what caused it, but something like it has happened before so it's not new. Most of the time if one waits a bit and tries again it'll work normally. That seems to have happened here, as the page looks normal now. Sorry I can't be of more help orz. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:27, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Searching multiple categories Hey, I'm still working on contacting staff. In the meantime, I've gotten CatNav to work. It takes a bit of time to load, but it works. Amandelen (talk) 20:35, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm okay I've looked into it a bit more and it seems like CatNav is the better option because it allows you to search multiple categories at once (and exclude certain categories). It also seems like it takes about the same time to load as Category Intersection (at least my laptop gives about the same loading times for CatNav and this), so I think it's better to just use CatNav. If you want Category Intersection anyway feel free to contact me again and I'll contact staff! Amandelen (talk) 20:44, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Category Intersection should be up now! Amandelen (talk) 19:17, April 29, 2019 (UTC) autogenerated YT uploads Hey, Thank you for asking! We don't add reprints of songs only available on albums unless they're uploaded with the explicit permission of the author, so my guess would be that we don't add those at all. I'll add a note about it to the Song Article Guideline. I hope that answers your question. If not, feel free the ask more! Amandelen (talk) 19:02, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Requested translation I completed the translation you requested for Polka Dot Alien. There were a couple of vague lines I needed help with but I believe they're sorted out now. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:09, July 16, 2019 (UTC)